The Doctor's Youngest Companions Yet!
by Seiya's Star
Summary: After "Journey's End" the Doctor, who really misses having a companion, starts investigating mysterious missing kid cases involving an alienlike abductor.Little does he know that this investigation will bring him his next & most different companions yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by people who are NOT me. Case closed. **

**This is only my second Doctor Who fanfic. I hope anyone who reads it likes it! Please R&R! I love reading them. Thanks! **

**The Doctor's Youngest Companions Yet!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Okay then, dear Tardis, I believe we have at last found our clever little culprit! Though why he's gone from stealing children in the UK, to suddenly stealing kids all the way across the Ocean in the United States! It doesn't make any sense! Thank Rassillon that so far we've managed to save all the kids it's stolen so far, before any harm has come to them, but I plan on catching whoever or whatever is behind this, this time, before we get to the kids too late and it kills them! Cause if that happens, then whatever it is doing this kidnapping will have the Oncoming Storm to deal with!" the Doctor finished, lamenting that he had no companion with him anymore to share in his excitement of the chase, and to make everything worth it, all the fights, all the pain, all the beauty.

But he had to give Donna back to her old life, for her safety, and Rose was back in her dimension, hopefully happy with the other Doctor, and it was his time to continue to move on.

He reminded himself that saving children was always worth it, regardless of whether he had a new or old companion or not. Shaking his head to clear away old memories, he stepped out of the Tardis to see where he was, and was stopped short to see that his adversary was waiting for HIM, and it had a great advantage of surprise. He had barely stepped out of the TARDIS and closed the doors, when an alien he actually wasn't familiar with used a rather painful weapon to paralyze him and at the same time cause him incredible pain!

Whatever energy it was that had paralyzed him, from the weapon, was causing the pain, and it hurt more than he could remember ever having been hurt in his life! He screamed! And with what little room there was in his brain to think, he lamented even more that he had no companion with him to help him out!

He wasn't used to being so easily caught either, for that matter, but now there was no one to help him, and he wondered if he'd be lucky enough, as he screamed in pure agony, to have this creature kill him in a way that he could still regenerate. He didn't relish the thought of dying forever like this…

Meanwhile, a few minutes before the Doctor stepped out of his Tardis, and not too far away, two young sisters were walking down a street hand in hand, after staying late at a nearby school to study and do their homework, as was their habit to do on the last day of school every week.

It was mid-winter, and the sky had already gotten dark, and if their Dad knew they were walking home alone together he'd probably be quite furious with them, but they both knew that he was still at his 

college, working on his PhD, so they knew he wouldn't be home when they got there, and hence, they'd never know.

They were just pleasantly daydreaming, as they walked down their street towards home, enjoying the beauty of the cloudless night sky and the enchanting stars, when they heard the most awful screaming, from a man by the sounds of it, and it sounded fairly near them, on the other side of a bunch of dense trees near the sidewalk they were on.

"Wh…Wha… What was that, Sio.. Siobhan?" the younger sister said, stopping dead in her tracks.

Her older sister spun towards the dense trees, at where the terrible screaming was coming from. She was quite frightened herself, but didn't dare show it to her little sister, as she had to be the strong one and protect her sister if anything went wrong. Suddenly Siobhan wished that she listened to her Dad, and her Mom for that matter, when they told their girls not to walk around alone in the evenings.

"I don't know Zia, but don't you worry, everything will be fine! But maybe I better take a peak and see if the person isn't having a heart attack or something! He could need help!" Siobhan said, surprised that the words came out of her mouth, given how desperate the screaming was, and how it didn't sound like the screaming of any normal pain.

But despite the oddness of the screaming, and the fear it elicited in her, she couldn't bear to think that someone might be dying, and might actually die without her help.

"Are you crazy!! We should just call the police or something and let them handle it! It could be some mean person inflicting that pain on someone else, and we're just two little kids!" Zia said back.

"You know that by the time we get to the house, even if we run, it might be too late to help the poor guy, even now it might be too late, but I got to try! But I want you to run as fast as you can back home! There's no need for both of us to risk our lives!" Siobhan insisted.

"Siobhan, I can't do that to you! You're my sister! I'm not leaving you behind! If you do this, then I'm going with you!" Zia said, planting her feet down on the ground so her sister wouldn't try to push her to go.

Siobhan knew her sister well enough to know that when her sister did that, and given how much stronger her sister was then she, that there was no way to change her mind. Sighing she nodded and holding each other's hand real tightly, they both carefully crept toward the sound of the continued screaming.

"How are we going to get around that thicket of trees and brush though, sis?" Zia whispered.

Siobhan thought hard and looked around, and finally her eyes came to rest on the solution to their problem, a small path through the brush and trees. She pointed it out to Zia and they both carefully made their way to the path.

The closer they got, and the more the screams continued, the more scared they got.

"Siobhan, are you sure that someone from this neighborhood won't come to this person's rescue instead?" Zia whispered into Siobhan's ear as they approached the short pathway through the trees.

"Do you see anyone coming out of their houses? Do you hear any cop car sirens? You know this lot in this neighborhood; they're probably too scared to leave their houses, or to raise a finger to help whoever the poor person is. No sis, I'm afraid we might be this person's only help! Mom and Dad always talk about how awful a lot of people are about getting involved in things to save other people. If we don't save this poor guy, he might die!" Siobhan whispered back.

Zia reluctantly nodded her head in agreement, and gulped as she and her sister entered the path, and stopped at the end to peek around the tree to see that it was safe to come to this man's rescue.

This area of the neighborhood was really dark. Where they and the man who was screaming were, was part of a narrow, but long, bunch of trees behind the houses on the sidewalk, and it stretched for a 3rd of a mile down to where it met the back of their apartment complex that they shared with their dad. There were no lights to illuminate the area.

What they managed to see, despite the darkness of the area, startled them…

A sickly yellowish green light was surrounding and illuminating the poor guy that was screaming. But the identity of the guy screaming was the startling part! It was David Tennant from the show "Doctor Who" that they loved, and watched with both their Mom and their Dad every chance they could get! As hard as they tried though, they couldn't make out anything else, for all the darkness and shadows surrounding him.

"What in the heck is David Tennant doing in the US, screaming, and surrounded by a weird light! Shouldn't he be in Britain or something, doing whatever actors do when they aren't working?" Zia whispered to his sister.

"I have no idea, all I know is that whatever he's doing here, he isn't enjoying it! He is in a lot of pain and we have to find out why, and how to save him from whatever the heck is making him scream! There's something shadowy right behind him, and it's pretty close to us. Come on, let's get closer and see if we can find out what's happening!

Very carefully and quietly, they made their way to the very dark area behind David Tennant's glowing, screaming form, only to be surprised when they bumped into some hard object.

Siobhan stubbed her foot against it and bit back a yelp of pain as Zia carefully reached out both arms to see where the thing was.

As their eyes adjusted to the minimal light of this dark part of their neighborhood, they realized what it was they had bumped into, and had to bite back a loud sound of astonishment.

"This is the TARDIS!" Zia said in awe.

"What in the world is David Tennant doing here with a replica of the TARDIS, screaming his lights out!" Siobhan whispered, "We've got to walk around it and see what is causing him so much pain, come on!"

Before she moved Zia grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Wait, what if he's just here acting a part in a Doctor Who episode here in the States? We'd just be ruining things then?"

"Do you see any crew or camera? And why some dark, unused area of a middle class neighborhood! I'm sorry Zia, as scared as I am, I think David Tennant is going to need our help not to be killed! Now come on, we've got to see what's doing this to him!"

Carefully they walked around the other side of the TARDIS until they could see David Tennant again, and when they saw what was next to him, they almost fainted from fear.

There was a huge monster that was at least a foot taller than their quite tall Dad, standing, laughing, and holding out a weird metal device, from which a tiny beam of the weird light was coming from and going towards David Tennant's screaming form.

The monster itself was terrifying. It had a huge mouth that went from near the top of its head to half way down it's real wide body, and it was wide and circular with lots of pointy teeth with a nasty yellow slime oozing from them. The rest of its body had many other very tiny round mouths with the same yellow slime dripping from them. It also had two very large and powerful legs and arms, with thick brown fur covering them and the rest of its body. It took every bit of courage the girls had not to run away in stark terror.

"Well, now what do we do?" Zia whispered very quietly right into her sister's ear for fear that the monster would hear them.

Siobhan thought furiously, trying to think what the Doctor would do. Then it came to her, an idea, though it might be quite lousy, but she had to do something! She couldn't just let this monster kill David Tennant!

"Okay, Zia, I know you are one of the best kids there is at aiming something you throw right at your target! I've seen you throw snowballs right at Mom and Dad's face from quite a way away! You have to pick up one of these rocks beneath our feet and throw it as hard as you can at the hand holding the monster's weapon thingee! If we're all lucky you can make it drop the weapon, which will then cause the monster to drop his weapon, free David Tennant, and then we can all three make a run for it like they do on a Doctor Who episode!"

Zia looked at her sister like she was mad, but realizing that they were in the thick of it now, and couldn't just let their favorite actor die, decided that it was worth a shot, literally and figuratively. She picked up a big stone near her feet, closed her eyes, gulped, and then opened them, took real careful aim, and threw with all her might.

Siobhan and Zia held their breath, waiting to see if this crazy plan of theirs would work, or if they would end up being monster food. Amazingly enough, the stone hit the monster right on the hand, and sure enough, it made an angry and hurt growling sound, and dropped its weapon in pain!

Instantly the light went out around David Tennant's form, and the girls could see that though he still felt pain, it was a lot less pain then what he felt before.

Quickly he spun around, looking for the source of the stone's throw, and seeing the two girls, reached out his two hands, "Quick, grab my hands! You'll never outrun this creature! You're only chance is to come with me inside the Tardis while the creature is still distracted!" he said to them.

The girls could see that the monster was only pausing enough to grab the weapon thing with his other hand, so in complete fear of being monster food, they grabbed David Tennant's hands and he pulled all three of them through the TARDIS doors and slammed them shut.

The Doctor then ran to the consol of the ship and danced around it real quick pushing buttons and puling levers, so as to get them away from that creature as fast as he could. When he finished the TARDIS jerked into motion, throwing everyone around for a few seconds before settling back down again.

With the immediate danger past, for the time being at least, the Doctor then focused on his saviors, and was shocked to discover that they were just young kids! He was no expert at children and their ages, but the oldest one couldn't be any older than 10, and probably not even that, and the younger one looked barely old enough to be in school!

They were beautiful girls though, he had to admit, and he had seen his fair share of children. The older one reminded him a whole lot of his now deceased daughter Jenny that had been created by only his DNA when he was on his adventures with Donna. This girl had very lovely bluish-green eyes, pale creamy skin, and lovely, thick blond hair that went halfway down her back and cute bangs on her forehead that curled into her forehead. Her face was beautiful. She was tall for her age, he thought, and very slender, with a long, delicate body structure.

Her younger companion was no less beautiful, but completely different from her companion. She had wavy, wild, brown hair that flowed around her head with a mind of its own, and landed also half way down her back, with no bangs. She had the biggest, widest, loveliest brown eyes, and her skin was darker than her companion's. Her face had higher cheekbones than her companion's, and he thought she must have Native American ancestry in her somewhere. She was also slender, but her body was much more muscular looking than her older companion's.

They were both looking at him, and then around the ship, with utter astonishment and awe. He was amazed that such young girls had braved the wrath of a very scary monster, just to save him, especially given how young they were. He broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I have you two to thank for my life, don't I? It's not too often that I get saved by two young girls. You two must be quite brave to have risked the wrath of that monster just to save me. So thank you! I'm the Doctor by the way, a pleasure to meet you," he said, putting on one of his charming grins.

The two girls looked at him as if he had just told them they had won the lottery. Finally the younger one spoke.

"Wait a minute, you mean you really aren't David Tennant!? I mean I guess the ship really being bigger on the inside than the outside is a hint, that and the fact that the monster isn't ripping down the doors already, but still, the real, honest to God Doctor! Oh my Gosh!"

"Zia! Be polite for goodness sake!" the older girl said, and looked at the Doctor with a bashful smile on her face, "Sorry for my sister's manners, um… Doctor, but we never imagined you were the REAL Doctor! We thought you were the actor that plays the Doctor on the TV! It's an honor to meet the real actual Doctor! And at this point there can be no doubt about that! As for saving your life, we couldn't just leave you to that… Thing! And we didn't know if we'd be able to get help in time, so we thought we'd try at least, I guess. It was my little sister Zia here that threw the rock. She's always been real good at throwing things right on target. And I'm sure that you also saved our lives by letting us come on board your Tardis! Otherwise I'm sure you're right, we would have never outrun that monster for sure! So thanks are needed both ways then! Thanks for saving us back!" she said, smiling.

It seemed this was the Doctor's day for having a lot of surprises himself. These girls knew who he was, and the name of his ship! And they were telling him that he was a show on the telly! He had never heard that one before!

The Doctor usually wasn't very comfortable around kids of any age, especially real young ones, but there was something about these two girls that made it hard for him not to feel relaxed and happy. That was very unusual, and it occurred to him that perhaps there was something special about these girls. And given that he was as brilliant as he was, he started to think that maybe that creature had moved from the UK to the US in its kidnapping efforts because it was looking for particular kids, not just any kids at all. Given how unusually brave, smart, and friendly these girls were, and that the creature was so near where they were, he wondered if these were the kids it was looking for. When he had gotten the girls comfortable enough with him, he was going to have to study them more closely. But he didn't want to do it right away, cause these were not adults, they were still just little kids. He had to take it slow and easy with them, so they wouldn't get frightened or suspicious.

"So I gather that you two are sisters, and I know that one of your names is Zia, what is your name?" he asked of the older girl.

The blond blushed, obviously embarrassed that she had neglected to introduce herself, "Oh Gosh, I'm sorry Doctor, now I'm the one with bad manners! I'm Siobhan Seal, and this is my younger sister Ziayvria Seal. We live half the time with our Dad, who lives further down that street you were near. Our Mom lives farther away and we spend the rest of our time with her."

"Well Siobhan and Zia, how about if I take you home in the Tardis, oh… say about 10 minutes from when we left that monster behind, and make sure it's safe for you. If it isn't, then I will keep you protected until we can figure this whole thing out. How does that sound?" the Doctor said, smiling warmly at the two girls.

Zia's face broke into a wide grin, "Oh that would be GREAT Mr. Doctor sir! Thank you!" Zia said, jumping up and down a whole lot, and the Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the site.

"But please, just call me Doctor! Mr. Doctor sir makes me feel like I'm 1,900 years old, instead of in my 900's!"

"Doctor, we both thank you a whole lot! And you have no idea how awesome this is to be travelling with you in your Tardis, even if it is only for a brief time!" Siobhan said, smiling widely herself at the excitement of it all.

"Well, I don't usually like to have kids on board, I will admit, but then again, I don't ever meet little kids that can brave up to a monster like that and end up saving my life! Now, let's see about getting you safely back home!" he said.

He danced around the ship's console again, wildly, but with expert hands, pressing and pushing and lifting buttons and levers and after a brief wild tossing of the ship, they landed just inside the door of the girls' apartment, after they gave him their address and he had the Tardis pinpoint its location for landing.

"Okay, no one goes out until I have the Tardis scan your apartment for-" and his voiced thought was interrupted by none other than the scary monster ripping off the apartment door and walking towards the Tardis, startling all of them and causing the Doctor to quickly push more buttons. The monster started trying to rip open the Tardis's doors before the ship transported herself back to earth orbit and safety, thanks to the quick reaction of her owner.

Just to satisfy the need to confirm his theory, he did two things after that. First he had the Tardis tune into the News stations in the US and UK, to see if either of them were giving any more reports of missing, or mysteriously injured, kids which they weren't, not even several hours forwards in time.

Then he tried transporting them to an intersection a few blocks from the girls' apartment, and after waiting a few minutes, the monster was seen through the Tardis's view screen to be running right towards them, from the direction of the apartments.

There was no doubt about it then, he thought to himself, this creature, who was most probably the thing responsible for the mysterious and crazy kidnappings of kids in the UK, had definitely found what it was looking for, the kids it was looking for.

It was looking for these specific, sweet, intelligent, and brave little girls that had saved him from its clutches. But why?


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Bonding & Surprise Attack

**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who doesn't belong to me! Obviously!

Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

-Seiya's Star

"**The Doctor's Youngest Companions Yet!"**

**Chapter 2: Fun Bonding & Surprise Attacks**

Siobhan and Zia were both completely diverse in their feelings. They were delighted as ever to actually be on the TARDIS with their ultimate hero, who they never dreamed they'd ever meet! But at the same time they were frightened! They couldn't go back home to their Mom and their Dad without being monster food, and endangering anyone they were with! They knew they had to speak this dilemma out lout to the Doctor, cause he was their only hope for being able to go back home and see their parents again, without dying!

"Um… Doctor… we hate to interrupt you from thinking, or impose, and we know you don't like to have children with you on the Tardis, cause you say you Don't do domestic and all, but we have nowhere else to turn! If that monster is after us, we will surely be dead if we go back home. Can you… by any chance… please, let us stay on board your TARDIS and find a way to get rid of that monster! We've angered it, and now it probably wants us dead, and we don't know who else we could turn to. PLEASE help us!" Siobhan begged, starting to truly realize how sticky their situation was and how over her head this was for her. Tears started to slide down her pretty, pale cheeks. On hearing and seeing her older sister with tears, Zia too started to have tears down her cheeks.

The Doctor's heart broke on seeing such sadness and despair breaking out on the faces of such sweet girls, who had risked so much to save him. He walked over and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Now, now, no tears girls! You are on board my TARDIS, and you are under my protection, and I'm pretty good at making sure my companions are safe! I'm not going to let anything happen to you two! We'll find out what is going on with this alien and take care of it, and then you can go back to your parents all safe and sound, you hear me?" he asked, getting on his knees and taking both of their chins and lifting them up to look in his eyes.

"Trust me, okay?" he asked gently as he gazed into their eyes.

They both looked at him, tears streaming down their faces now, but on looking at his sincere face, they smiled and said, "Yes!" in unison.

Totally unbidden, an ancient memory flashed in the Doctor's mind.

_A young boy, who couldn't have been much older than 9, with thick, dark brown hair and blue eyes, stood next to a young woman, who looked just a bit too young to be his mom. They stood and watched as in front of them, and past a high fence, a battered looking rocket ship took off into space._

_The boys eyes teared up and he cried as the young woman wrapped her arms around him on bended knees and rubbed his thick main of hair._

_After a long time, the boy stepped back from the woman, though tears still streamed down his face._

"_Why did they have to get in trouble, Aunt G. Why did they have to leave me alone!?" _

"_I know it's hard to understand now dear nephew, but they fought to make things be better for everyone in this Universe, and for you and me. But others didn't see it that way, and when they found out, they had to make them leave, because they are too close minded to do otherwise._

"_But you know what? They made sure, despite how much I agreed with them, that I never participated, because if they were found out and punished, they wanted someone around that they could trust, and that shared the same great ideals, to look after you!_

"_And I'll tell you something nephew. I am never, never, never, going to leave you alone! I will stand by your side no matter what! I love you and I will protect you as long as I live, you hear me?"_

_The boy nodded, but still he was afraid and lonely and missed his parents so very much. He continued to have tears stream down his cheeks._

_The young woman took his chin in her hand and pointed it towards her face, "Nephew, I swear we will always remember your parents! And we will always be together you and I, for as long as you need me! And I will never leave you, you hear me, never! We're like two peas in a pod! Do you trust me!?" she asked, smiling._

_The boy couldn't help but smile at her kind face looking into his, and at her heart felt love and sincerity. He did believe her and trust her, with all his heart, even if he did miss his mom and dad a lot._

"_Yes! Yes I do!" he said and hugged her fiercely._

"Doctor, Doctor, are you okay?" Zia asked.

The Doctor shook himself out of his memories, "Yes I am! Fit as a fiddle! Say, how would you girls like to see and do some real fun stuff on other planets before we figure out what's going on with your alien want-to-be kidnapper? I've got a couple of awesome places in mind we could go!" he said excitedly, still kneeling down at their level.

Zia started jumping up and down excitedly, and Siobhan smiled even wider.

"That would be fantastic!" Zia said. Siobhan nodded in agreement.

"And don't worry about things taking more time and your parents worrying about you. Cause once this whole mess is over and your safety is guaranteed, we'll just take you right back to your parents just a few minutes after your door was crashed in, and I'll find some way of fixing it…"

"Alright! We can't wait!" Zia said, jumping about and making both Siobhan and the Doctor laugh at her exuberant excitement.

The Doctor shot up and ran to the TARDIS console. Let's see, what would you guys like to see or go to… Oh YES! I've got it!" he said excitedly, and danced around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers again, feeling more excitement then he had felt ever since he had lost Donna.

"Hold on tight!" he said to the girls as they came up to his side after he had pressed the last lever.

To his surprise they grabbed on to him as the shipped rocked around. He hadn't had kids trusting in and seeking protection from him since so long ago, when he was a Dad on Galllifrey. He had no idea how much he had missed it, despite his long lasting feeling that he would never do domestic again.

When the trip ended and the TARDIS was stable once more the Doctor took both of their hands and led them to the TARDIS's doors. He threw them wide open.

"Siobhan, Zia, these are the Pyruvian Crystal Slides!" he shouted enthusiastically.

The girls looked out at the scene mouths agape at the sheer beauty, and the sheer fun! It was a wide planet that was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of enormously tall swirly spires of reflecting crystal, with a gorgeously light blue sky and two radiant suns up above. It was beautifull! And the girls could see tiny forms off in the distance, sliding down the swirly parts of the natural crystal towers!

"These crystal slides, there are millions of them, and a nearby race called the Borgians have based their whole economy off of using this area as a tourist spot! They have excellent environmental technology which allowed them to make this previously unbreathable atmosphere breathable. And they supply their tourist customers with inner tubes, emergency parachutes in case you accidentally go over the edges of the slide and transport pads to get you to the top of the natural slides, to get you back here to the main tourist compound, to get you back up to the top of your slide if you want to keep sliding, and to go to the many mini compounds where there are fine restaurants where you can sit and eat while looking out at the beautiful scenery and the people having lots of fun!

"So! What do you say? Would you like to keep me company as I go down one of these slides for the first time in my 9 century old life!?" he asked, smirking at them happily.

"Oh Yes! That would be so much fun!" Siobhan said, reaching out and hugging the Doctor.

"You can say that again Sis! Thank you, Thank You, Thank YOU!" Zia said, hugging the Doctor along with her sister.

Again, that old, almost lost feeling of paternal love and instinct came over him again, without warning, and he hugged the both of them back before standing up and putting each of their small hands in his and walking out of the TARDIS.

Walking over to the main gates, where everyone had to pay to get in, he realized that once again, he had no money, and this time his companions were too young to have any money on them either. He thought for just a few minutes before coming up with the perfect solution.

If you were someone of extremely high importance, like royalty or a very wealthy merchant, you were allowed to go in with your family and friends completely free. So he reached into his pockets and took out his useful psychic paper and showed it to the ticket lady with her pale blue feathery skin, humanoid body, and gold eyes, typical of her species.

"Oh Welcome to our vacation planet High Emperor Tygon of the Verios System! We are more than happy to see you and entertain you and your young children! Please go in and make yourself at home!" she said.

The girls giggled as the three of them walked inside.

Zia asked, "Who is Emperor Tygon?"

The Doctor laughed, "Emporer Tygon was a Vygalion from the Verios System that just recently lost his throne at a gambling party! But that won't be known this far from his home system for oh… about 20 years from now! Their monarchs are always gambling and losing their thrones in the process. People this far away from the system are always out of touch with the current reigning monarch, because they come and go so quickly half the time. That's why it's the perfect monarchy to pretend to be out here! They'll never know!" he finished, smiling his quirky smile.

The girls giggled even more, especially because they liked that quirky smile.

They went up to a booth that was in front of a glass wall that blocked off a huge room with tons of transport pads on its floor. Many of the transport pads had a glass tubing around them, and the Doctor explained that these were transports leading to slides that were already in use, so that no one else would go to the same place. The ones without the tubes were the ones that lead to vacant slides.

The Doctor walked up to the booth with several Borgians standing behind it.

"We would like to slide down a slide please!" he said.

The Borgian, a male this time, nodded and looking at how many were in his party and what size, took out a small bag of plastic and handed it to the Doctor. Then he got out three parachutes, and three items that looked a lot like leashes for dogs that were retractable, complete with restraints that appeared to go around your body like those on a car seat back on Earth.

The Borgian took a few minutes to explain to the Doctor how the parachutes and restraints were put on, and how to work them, and then pointed to the wall of air pumps where you blew up your inner tubes. The Doctor took the girls over to the pump, inflated their super strong plastic inner tubes, and helped them put on all their safety equipment before putting his on. He made sure that they knew how to activate their parachutes, explained that the restraints and leashes were to make sure the three of them 

didn't get separated during the long slide down or anywhere else on this vast planet, and then they were off to the room of transport pads!

They went inside and the Doctor found a transport pad that was just the right size for their small party, which he explained meant it led to a slide that was also meant for 3 or so people to slide at the same time. He put the inner tube on the transport pad, and told the girls to get on with him, cause the pad would lead them right onto the top of the slide, and so they had to get in the inner tube before transporting. They did so, he followed, and then pressed the button in the middle of the pad to send them off to their slide.

All of a sudden they were on top of an extremely high crystal spire, and speeding down it at an extremely fast, but invigorating speed! The girls loved it, though at times they were afraid to look if there was an especially straight fall where they could see how far up they were, and they would duck their heads into the Doctor's chest, which the thin but strong triple inner tube allowed them to do. The Doctor relished the non-dangerous excitement as well, and again, to his surprise, he relished the girls' complete faith in him as their protector.

They screamed in delight and thrill together. And talked excitedly about how fun it was and about being able to see so far away sometimes and how beautiful things were and everything! It was a great time for all three of them, and it took a full hour and a half to finish going down the slide, such was how high up the top of the slide was.

When they finally reached the bottom they were exhausted and starving, especially the girls who hadn't eaten since lunch at school.

"Well then," the Doctor said, as they all still sat in the inner tube at the bottom of slide, should we go to one of the fine restaurants and get something to eat before heading back to the TARDIS!?" the Doctor suggested.

The girls nodded enthusiastically and so he took the inner tube and lead the way around the corner of their crystal spire to where the transport pads were, following the path the Borgians had made through the incredibly slippery crystal ground, using rubber glued onto the crystal to provide traction.

When they reached the transport pads the Doctor stopped abruptly and held out his arms to stop the girls.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Siobhan asked.

The Doctor whispered in response, pointing to the two pads that lead one to the main headquarters where they had come from, and the other to a smaller dome with a restaurant, "the pads, they've been destroyed, look!" he said.

Siobhan looked and to her horror saw that they had been ripped through by very thick claws, shredded up like a cats toy!

"What could have done that, and why?" Zia asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here, NOW! Quick Siobhan, Zia grab my-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his warning to them before two monster like aliens had jumped down right behind the girls and grabbed them in their arms, then bounded off into the distance, so quick the Doctor couldn't believe it. He had barely gotten a chance to get a good look at the kidnappers, but it was good enough to see that they were not like the monster back on Earth.

He ran as fast as he could after them, his heart in his mouth for worry for them. Quickly he realized he was going to need help getting across this slippery terrain without any traction. The aliens had claws, he had nothing. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to cut a path in front of him as he ran.

What made his heart break was hearing the girls' yells for help…

"Doctor! Doctor! Please, help us!" they both screamed in such despair.

"Don't worry Siobhan, Zia, I will save you, please trust me!" he yelled back as he ran with all the energy he had in him. He couldn't let anything happen to these sweet girls who had risked their lives to save him, and who had put all their trust in him!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner & A Nightmare?

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making money off of this story cause Doctor Who is owned by someone else! Go figure! I do "own" the "characters" Ziayvria and Siobhan, though I will admit that they are also my own children [though younger] in real life. And no parent ever "owns" their kids, do they? *^_^*

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dinner & A Nightmare?

The Doctor was running as far as his long, thin legs could move him, but he could see that the more environmentally adaptive claws of the girls' captors were giving them a distinct advantage. He grew even more concerned about his ability to catch them in time and save the girls when he saw they were running to a ship that was next to a high sliding peak up ahead. He knew he had to act real fast or the girls would be lost to him, and he WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT, he thought to himself!

It had been many, many decades since he had practiced this particular trick, but he knew of no other option. He pulled out a long rope he kept in one of his dimensionally big Time Lord pockets of his jacket, that he kept for escaping danger emergencies, tied it in a lasso like knot, and swung it around his head like in cowboy movies. He hoped that his training in this from such legends as Roy Rogers would be sufficient enough as he threw it with all of his might at the two alien captors.

Rassillon must have heard his silent prayer for success, as he managed to get the big loop around both of them, and he pulled tight to close the loop around them, and then held on tight as he ran towards them before they could use their claws somehow to pull free.

The girls, who were held up high around the monsters shoulders, were not pinned by the loop, and as soon as the monsters let go they jumped out of their grasp and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them to the Doctor.

As soon as the three met up the Doctor scooped them up in his arms and spun them around, typical companion style, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Doctor, thank God you saved us! We were so afraid!" Siobhan said, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Doctor, I thought they had us for sure!" Zia added, tears in her eyes too!

"OH, I wouldn't let anything happen to my new companions, Would I?! You know me! I would have found a way to save you two!" he said smiling and still hugging them tight. He personally was very grateful his lasso trick had worked, cause he knew how close the girls had come to not being saved, and that scared him more then he cared to admit.

"I'm so tired and hungry! Can we get something to eat!" Siobhan said, apparently fully trusting in the Doctor to keep her safe now, amazingly enough. Zia nodded in accordance with her sisters words.

"In just a minute! I'm going to make sure our two captives come with us, and are taken securely away to a holding facility. Otherwise they may try to take you two away again. Hold on and I'll just slide them over…" he said, putting the two girls down and pulling the rope and allowing the monsters to get closer to where they stood, "Okay, let's go to the nearest restaurant platform and get something to eat. I don't think these guys will be going anywhere in the short time it'll take us to get to the restaurant!" he said.

He scooped up Zia and put her on his shoulders, piggy back style, and carefully held Siobhan's hand with one of his own, while pulling along the rope with his free hand. Together they walked about a half mile's distance to where the nearest teleportation pads were, and quickly were all, monsters included, whisked away to the nearest restaurant, which was far enough away in actual distance that it couldn't be spotted from their previous location.

When they got there, he immediately walked up to the podium where several Borgians stood waiting to sit new customers at a table, and told them about the alien kidnappers. They immediately used a communications device to call for security, which came promptly via other teleportation pads, complete with rather formidable looking guns and restraining devices. In just a few minutes time the two aliens were restrained very securely and whisked off with the security personnel to another location, to be held until further notice.

Meanwhile, another Borgian instructed the Doctor and his two "children" to please follow him to a table. Given their horrible predicament, and the fact that the Borgians thought that the Doctor was royalty, they seated them at one of the best tables, and waiters came to them immediately with drinks and menus and pillows to make them as comfortable as possible while they ate.

The chairs they were seated at were tall and very soft, and of a velvety red color that was luxuriant to sit on. The girls gratefully sat in them and had to fight the urge to go to sleep. The pillows were placed under and around the girls to assure their utmost comfort and their ability to reach the table meant for adults only. The Doctor was given pillows to keep him "propped up" comfortably while he ate.

Siobhan and Zia looked at the picture menu for human children, as they requested after the Doctor told them to tell the waiter what their race was. The Doctor explained to them that he was requesting a Gallifreyan menu, as they actually still had one even after his race had died off.

They all ordered, with Zia and Siobhan ordering gourmet Macaroni and Cheese, and the Doctor ordering something that had such a hard name to pronounce that Siobhan and Zia gave up trying to repeat it, after fumbling around with the word and laughing.

Their meals came back after 10 minutes, and they all ate, finding every bite to be some of the best food they had ever eaten. The girls both tried some of the Doctor's Gallifreyan dish, and thought it was so good that the Doctor decided to share more of his food with them, and he ate some of their Mac and Cheese.

Afterwards they all went back to where they had parked the TARDIS, and the girls were so tired from their ordeal that the Doctor had to carry both of them to the guest bedroom, next to his, that he had the TARDIS prepare for them. The TARDIS made sure to make the bedroom be designed for kids, with plenty of kid clothes in the dressers and closets, and plenty of toys, and a door that opened up right into the Doctor's bedroom, in case they needed anything during their sleep, since they were young kids.

He took off their shoes and socks and lay them both to rest in beds that were lying next to each other, with a small table in between holding a lamp. He covered them up in their blankets, with them already fast asleep from exhaustion. Not even aware of what he was doing, he kissed them each on the forehead before he turned off the light and went back to the control room to rematerialize the TARDIS from the main lobby of the vacation planet to the orbit of the planet in space, where he knew they'd be safe.

After making sure that everything was fine on his ship, he too went into his bedroom, changed into what he wore to sleep, and got into bed. Though usually he didn't need much in the way of sleep, this time he was quite tired, after the painful surprise attack from the first monster on Earth, having to keep the girls safe, having fun with them on the Borgian's vacation planet, and then having to do a daring rescue, and the fine meal, he was ready to rest!

He fell asleep quickly.

Siobhan and Ziayvria were fast asleep, both dreaming of their wonderful fun time with the Doctor going down the slide, when they were both startled to wakefulness by the sound of someone screaming. At first it appeared to them in their dream as one of them starting to fall off the slide and screaming in fear, but when they woke up they realized the screaming was in the waking world, not the dream world.

Siobhan, not being able to initially remember where they even were, quickly fumbled around the table she could barely make out in the dark, and almost knocked down the lamp before she found its switch and turned it on.

"Where are we?" Zia asked immediately.

"Judging from the looks of things, and what I remember of bedrooms on the TARDIS in Doctor Who, my guess is a bedroom on the TARDIS! I think I vaguely remember the Doctor putting us to bed after we finished eating. But that would mean the only one screaming would have to be the Doctor…"

"Why would he be screaming on his own safe ship?" Zia asked, looking at the door that they guessed must lead to his room, as the other door they could see lead out to the hallway.

"I don't know, but he hasn't stopped, so we need to see what's wrong!" Siobhan said getting up off the bed and walking to the door. Ziayvria followed her and when they got to the door they opened it.

Inside, the Doctor's room looked as black as the center of a black hole, with no light to be seen anywhere, though the light coming in from their bedroom allowed their eyes to adjust, and they could barely make out the Doctor's bed, tucked in the far corner. Somehow they imagined he would have some big, king sized bed like their father, but instead it was just a single bed, with just enough room for him to comfortable sleep. It was hard to make out to much more about his bedroom with out the lights on.

The girls could see, however, that he was tossing back and forth under his blanket, and as they suspected, he was the source of the screaming. They carefully walked to either side of the bed, a little bit unsure of what to do. Usually, for them, it was an adult, their mom, dad, or a grandparent usually, that would come to them, the kids, during or after a nightmare, to help calm them down, and ask them to talk about it, so they are not so afraid anymore. But this time it was they, the kids, coming to the help of an adult, and not just any adult, but the Doctor of all people.

Ziayvria looked to her sister for guidance, barely making out her wreath of thick blond hair in the light coming in from the other room, "So should we wake him up then, like mom and dad do with us when we're stuck in a nightmare?"

Siobhan thought for a few seconds, and then decided that made the most sense, "Yes, I can't see any other sensible option, sis. On the count of three, gently but firmly shake his shoulder on your side. One, two, three."

They both shook his shoulders, calling out his name to get him to wake up from his horrible nightmare. After a few minutes of consistent shaking and calling, he bolted up out of bed, and the TARDIS, responding to his wishes, turned on some very soft light throughout the whole room.

"Doctor, are you okay? You were screaming really loud for a long time, and it took us awhile to wake you up," Siobhan asked, concerned.

"Yeah! I thought only kids had bad nightmares like that! What did you dream of, those monsters that grabbed us or something?" Zia added, also concerned.

It took the Doctor a few minutes to orient himself, after abruptly waking up from the dream, a dream that he had been having ever since he had to say goodbye to all his previous companions after the Daleks were defeated, with the help of his double. Every time he slept, which wasn't a lot, but was enough to make these dreams very disturbing, he dreamt the same thing.

He dreamt about the planet Midnight, and the shuttle ride he had taken without Donna, where he had gradually gained the distrust, for no good reason, of almost everyone else on the shuttle, and because of their fear of the creature that had taken over one of the passengers, and how that passenger was now pretending to be herself, when it was still the creature, it had made them all turn on the Doctor, still in the paralyzing grip of the monster.

And every time he dreamt he went through the same horrible ending. The crew members would be pulling him towards the doors, to be thrown out into the vaporizing effects of Midnight's searing conditions. But unlike in real life, where he had been saved by the stewardess, alone on his side, realizing what has happening and sacrificing her life to save his by grabbing the passenger taken over by the monster and throwing them both overboard, instead, the stewardess was also against him, and no one was there to save him, and they threw him out. He awoke then with the very vividly remembered pain in the dream of searing heat destroying every part of his body, slowly.

This time had been no different, it wasn't until he had reached the outside of the shuttle in his dream that he had woken, he hadn't even been aware of the girls trying to wake him until they had spoken to him after he awoke.

He looked around quickly at his room, reassuring himself that he was still safe and sound in his TARDIS. He took in the moderate sized desk against one wall, with a few papers and pens neatly arranged; and the tall dresser to the other wall with the few clothes he needed stored neatly folded inside. The big walk in closet in the other corner was the only other thing in the room. He hadn't realized how Spartan his bedroom really was until looking at it in this context, with these two little girls around him, concerned for his welfare, just like his own kids had been when they were still alive and young, and when his bedroom had been much more domestic and personal.

"Oh, I'm Fine! No need to worry about me! I'm the one that's supposed to be looking out for and worried about you, remember?" he teased, smiling at each of them in turn.

The girls weren't convinced, as they had seen each other after nightmares trying to brush off their fears to their parents, and their parents always saw through it, and continued to get them to get to the root of their fears in the dreams, talking about it and working it out until they were no longer afraid.

The girls decided the Doctor was no different, "Do you have the nightmare a lot, or is this the first time," Siobhan asked.

The Doctor looked at Siobhan, amazed at how maturely concerned and perceptive she was, "I'm afraid I've been having this dream ever since the event in my life that the dream is a memory of happened to me, when I was still with Donna."

Zia smiled real brightly and grabbed the Doctor's hand to get his attention, "My sister and I have seen all those episodes of your adventures, at least 2 times! Tell us which adventure it was, maybe it was in your show and we can help you work through it, just like mom and dad does with us when we have nightmares!"

Again, the Doctor was amazed at the caring these girls had for him, even if he was in a show they loved, they still didn't "know" him, and they were so young, and yet they wanted to help. He still didn't know about how wise it was to burden such young children, already going through a lot, with such a horrible nightmare of a situation. But then he realized that if they had watched it on his show, then they already knew about it. He decided to tell them about that horrible day in the Midnight Shuttle.

"I remember that both Siobhan and I were crying when we saw that episode and them throwing you out! That was so horrible of them!" Zia said fervently after the Doctor finished.

"You can say that again Sis! But Doctor, whenever Zia and I have a nightmare about something that happened to us, then our parents have always told us that we have to, somehow, confront our fear, so that we understand it, and hopefully aren't afraid of it anymore. So doesn't that mean that you should find a way to go back to Midnight, safely, and investigate? Isn't that what you love to do anyway?" Siobhan asked.

The Doctor stared at Siobhan in amazement at how smart and insightful she was for her age.

"Hey, I know! You could land the TARDIS right around that area of Midnight that the shuttle got stuck! You always said in the show that no one, not even an army, could break down the doors of the TARDIS! So we could land her down there, take readings and stuff from her, and see if we can find out more about that 'thing' that got into that woman and caused such horrible things to happen!" Zia said, smiling hugely at having come up with such a wonderful idea.

Again, the Doctor now stared at Ziayvria in amazement, realizing that she was as smart and insightful as her older sister, and she was even younger! Who were these kids! How had they become like this?, he thought.

He thought about their idea and realized that as long as they stayed in the TARDIS with shields up, there was no real way anything could get inside, and they could then learn more about the mysteriously beautiful planet of Midnight. He also realized that the girls' insight into getting rid of his fears was right.

"You two are the smartest human girls I have ever met! We will go to Midnight! But, not until YOU TWO get more sleep!" he said, grinning and grabbing them both in a warm hug.


End file.
